


Quando você elimina o impossível

by DebbyBacellar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance, a bit of angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbyBacellar/pseuds/DebbyBacellar
Summary: 95% da população mundial possui um segundo gênero, alfa, beta ou ômega. John Watson não faz parte desses 95%.





	1. John Watson e Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> (***)  
> N/a: Sherlock tem 25 e John 28. Não sei porque isso é importante, mas de repente é

****  
Quando você elimina o impossível...

Sinopse

95% da população mundial possui um segundo gênero, alfa, beta ou ômega. John Watson não faz parte desses 95%.

Por Debby Bacellar

 

(***)

N/a: Sherlock tem 25 e John 28. Não sei porque isso é importante, mas de repente é.

 

**~ 1 ~**

**John Watson**

**(***)**  
  


_Olha esse menino, pequeno, desnutrido, só trouxe problemas desde que nasceu..._

John Watson inala bruscamente, tentando afastar a lembrança inundando seus pensamento, obscurecendo suas esperanças infundadas de que tudo um dia poderia ser diferente para ele.

 _Porque ele não tem cheiro? Porque ele é tão magricela?_  

A voz de sua irmã alfa e mais velha reverbera através de seus ouvidos, o som distinto de sua voz aguda infantil ainda latente em sua memória adulta como se não tivesse acontecido há quase duas décadas. Ele lembra porque isso não aconteceu uma única vez, a pergunta era repetida dia após dia, a pergunta que seus pais não sabiam como responder ou não queriam admitir a resposta mais óbvia e assustadora. Ele não tinha cheiro, porque ele nasceu com defeito. Os anos passaram e a pergunta ao invés de ser dita nos tons infantis curiosos, se tornou capciosa, intencionalmente maliciosa.

Harry era uma alfa, grande, poderosa, assim como seu pai. Sua mãe era uma ômega, nada a dizer de agradável sobre isso quando sua família possui os piores tipos de alfas que podem existir. John sabe, céus ele sabe que não são todos assim, cruéis e dominadores, mas enquanto crescia isso era toda a definição que se criou em seu subconsciente, agarrando-se como ervas daninhas ao seu sistema límbico, discriminando o mundo como: alfas maus, ômegas fracos, e taxando a si mesmo como aberração. Ele ainda mantinha a esperança em sua adolescência de que talvez ele seria um beta, talvez a vida não tivesse um senso de humor tão terrível e iria colocá-lo no meio mais neutro de todo esse turbilhão biológico. Mas ao que parece, a vida não se importa com o que ele deseja ou precisa. As coisas são o que são... E John não é. Ele não é uma alfa. Ele não é um ômega. Não um beta. Ele não é nada.

Seus pais começaram a desconfiar que havia alguma coisa com John quando ele completou catorze e nada aconteceu e não houve nenhum único indício sobre qual seu segundo gênero seria. Louise e Charles eram um casal tradicional em uma relação alfa/ômega, ligados desde que ambos tinham dezesseis e Louise entrou em seu primeiro calor acidental na escola secundária. Foi difícil, e não, não havia amor trocado entre eles, apenas a ligação química que os manteriam unidos pelo resto de suas vidas naturais. Destruir a ligação era possível, mas era um processo caro, doloroso e que envolvia risco de morte, então ambos apenas aceitaram o seu destino e resolveram seguir suas vidas juntos.

Charles era um alfa autoritário e compulsivamente infiel. Louise era submissa, aceitando que pelo menos teria comida em sua mesa e uma cama na qual dormir todas as noites. Harry nasceu depois do segundo calor que compartilharam, forte, imperativa, uma linda menina loira de olhos cinzentos.

Charles ainda não era um alcóolatra na época, então havia dinheiro para bons médicos. Ele não quis esperar pela apresentação para descobrir qual seria o segundo gênero de sua pequena Harriet, então pagou uma pequena fortuna por um teste de gênero. Ele festejou durante uma semana inteira com os amigos e familiares quando descobriu que sua princesa era uma alfa, sua primogênita veio ao mundo para ser uma forte e poderosa criatura.

Charles Watson não estava satisfeito. Ele queria mais. Ele queria uma ninhada de filhotes grandes, bons espécimes de machos e fêmeas alfas como um bom alfa deve produzir, mas um ano passou e sua ômega não engravidou, mesmo entrando em calor a cada exatos três meses. Novamente foram procurar os médicos para descobrirem que seria muito difícil, praticamente impossível ter outro filhote, pois o seu útero ômega fora danificado no primeiro parto.

Foi exatamente nesse momento que os problemas realmente começaram. As brigas, as agressões, a tortura psicológica, a bebedeira.

E cinco anos depois, tudo parecia insustentável, mas então milagrosamente veio a segunda gravidez. Charles Watson era novamente o alfa preocupado e Louise se sentiu esperançosa. Então nasceu seu pequeno Hamish. John Hamish Watson.

A essa altura, Charles já bebia compulsivamente. Bebia para afogar-se em autodepreciação, bebia para afogar as tristezas, bebia para não se sentir frustrado com o rumo que sua vida tomou, bebia para esquecer. Não houve dinheiro para fazer o teste de gênero no jovem bebê. Era um bebê pequeno, magrinho, mas tinha os mesmos cabelos e olhos de seu pai e o nariz arrebitado de sua mãe. Louise se apaixonou imediatamente pelo pequeno ser que era o seu menininho.

Os anos passaram, as brigas cresceram, e foi nesse clima doentio e insalubre que Harriet e John Watson foram crescendo. Catorze se tornou quinze e quinze em dezesseis, e depois de consultas médicas descobriram que John Watson nunca seria como os outros, porque ele não tinha um segundo gênero. Ele não era um alfa, nem um beta ou um ômega. Ele nunca sentiria o cheiro de um ômega no cio, nunca teria a acuidade mental de um beta trabalhador e esforçado, também não poderia ter o dom precioso de dar à luz a nenhum filho. Ele era uma vergonha. Uma abominação. Era assim que Charles Watson via o seu filho, como um investimento falho.

John mal tinha completado dezessete quando seu pai o colocou para fora de casa, com pouco mais que duas centenas de libras e todas as suas poucas coisas em uma mochila velha. Harry parecia angustiada, mas não interviu e sua mãe à esta altura da vida era muito opaca e muito deprimida para se importar com qualquer coisa no mundo.

Então John colocou sua mochila nas costas e prometeu a si mesmo que ele não seria definido pelo que ele não era, porque ele era primeira e primordialmente um homem, um ser humano digno, independente de biologia. E ele não deixaria ninguém minimizá-lo, porque John Watson, o pequeno John Watson seria mais do que sempre disseram que um dia ele seria capaz de ser.

 

(***)

A vida de John Watson mudou mais uma vez quando tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era comer uma bala e dar um fim à sua vida patética depois de voltar do Afeganistão. Ele tinha conseguido se formar em medicina, mas ele precisava, ansiava por perigo em sua vida e ao mesmo tempo tinha uma necessidade quase patológica de cuidar, então se juntou ao Exército Real e galgou o cargo de capitão no 5th Regimento dos Fuzileiros de Northumberland. Ele estava na sua terceira viagem, entendia farsi e pashto e era um atirador incrível. O exército era sua família. Foi o lugar onde ele se encontrou. Foi o lugar onde não importava ser alfa, beta, ômega ou _nada_ , porque balas não se importam com o que você veste, com a cor de sua pele, com ideologia, religiosidade e muito menos com quantas libras você tem em sua conta bancária.

Havia muito terror, mas também havia beleza lá. Existia agonia no som das rajadas de tiros, mas alento no infinito azul do céu. Eram dias quentes e noites frias e um eterno senso de alerta, mesmo durante o sono. Era se sentir vivo, mesmo com tanta morte ao redor.

Então a bala que atravessou seu ombro esquerdo encontrou seu caminho através de sua carne, estilhaçando a única maneira de viver que ele conhecia durante muitos anos. Foi física e emocionalmente insuportavelmente desgastante.

Quando John voltou para Londres, tudo ao seu redor parecia em escalas de cinza, mesmo o céu constantemente nublado parecia afrontá-lo com a realidade dolorosa que o esperava. Aqui não era o Afeganistão. Aqui importava não o homem John Watson, médico, ex-fuzileiro da RAMC – Royal Army Medical Corps. A única coisa que o definia em uma cidade como essa era que o seu segundo gênero define até onde você pode ir.

Ômegas nunca médicos – apenas enfermeiros, bons para criação, gerar filhotes, caseiros e fracos, vulneráveis, com necessidade de serem protegidos. Betas, que podiam caminhar nas mais altas nuvens ou no submundo mais sombrio, sua falta de impulsos biológicos para procriação os permitia uma vida mais livre, escolhas diversas, nenhuma amarra química ligando-os a outro ser humano – seria bom talvez, John pensa... E alfas, ah... Esses dominam o mundo.

Ele se pega as vezes pensando nisso, pensando que se ele tivesse tido um segundo gênero, ele sem sombra de dúvidas desejaria ser um beta. Alfas sempre lhe deram um pouco de aversão. Ele conviveu com um pai e irmã que o aterrorizavam, o minimizavam diariamente – porque a maioria dos alfas que ele conheceu – mesmo no exército, achavam-se donos do mundo, embora de uma forma prática a afirmação seja fidedigna. Alfas, embora ligados à ômegas não tem impulsos de fidelidade, e eles podem estar com quanta pessoas desejarem. Os cargos políticos mais elevados sempre foram ocupados pelos Alfas, a necessidade de mandar parece ser algo entrelaçado no DNA deles.

... E alfas nunca foram a sua área.

John teve vários relacionamentos ao longo de sua vida. Mulheres betas em sua grande maioria esmagadora, talvez uns dois homens ômegas para experimentação – apenas punhetas furtivas depois da bebedeira em um Pub escuro, mas Alfas... Nunca um Alfa.

(***)

Havia a tatuagem em seu bíceps direito para lhe lembrar todos os dias de quem ele era – o símbolo da serpente alada enrolada na espada com cabo em forma de coroa e as palavras “In arduis fidelis” – _Fiel nas adversidades –_ eternamente marcadas de forma indelével em seu corpo. Havia outras também que ele colocou ao longo do caminho – a coluna cervical tatuada ao longo da sua própria, as vértebras etiquetadas com seus devidos nomes: mórbida – sua última namorada disse. No peitoral esquerdo, a linhas do eletrocardiograma das batidas do seu coração, uma reta longa dos minutos em que seu músculo cardíaco parou seus movimentos involuntários por dois minutos inteiros, seguida pelas pequenas batidas hesitantes do recomeço, voltando a bater depois receber ressuscitação cardiopulmonar e um choque com o desfibrilador. A data e hora estão marcadas em letras cursivas logo acima das linhas escuras.

(***)

John lembra com exatidão o momento que sua vida sacudiu com se um terremoto de grau indescritível abalasse todas as suas estruturas e opiniões pré-formadas e firmemente acreditadas serem imutáveis.

Ele ainda lembra da sensação de andar com a bengala pelo corredor de Barts, a perna doendo horrivelmente – psicossomático – segundo sua terapeuta, Mike falando inanidades ao seu lado, sobre como as coisas mudaram desde os seus anos de faculdade. Mike, bom Mike, um beta tranquilo e afável que nunca mencionou o fato de não ter cheirado nada em John.

Ele passou as últimas semanas esquivando-se das pessoas, porque a reação de confusão era como um tapa em sua cara. As perguntas inevitáveis sobre porque ele não cheirava “normal” ou o escândalo estampado na face ao perceber que ele não tinha, na verdade, nenhum cheiro – além da química natural do seu corpo misturada com sua colônia leve de lavanda – a mesma usada há mais anos do que ele poderia se lembrar.

Foi naquele momento, foi no exato instante em que a porta do necrotério se abriu que a vida de John mudou para sempre.

(***)

Ele conheceu Sherlock Holmes, alfa, único detetive consultor do mundo, alfa, poderoso e magnético gênio alfa, e ele já disse, alfa?!

Ele nunca gostou dessa espécie, nunca foi particularmente afeiçoado ou pior – _fascinado_ – mas levou apenas segundos, poucos malditos segundos para ele ter um olhar brilhante em seu rosto enquanto o alfa falava deduções absolutamente corretas e desconcertantes sobre a sua vida, sobre a sua falta de gênero, sua carreira militar e médica, como se fossem apenas as citações de fatos, como se todas essas informações pudessem ser facilmente lidas em suas feições.

Foi brutal de ouvir, e ao mesmo tempo ele pode sentir o pulso de adrenalina em suas veias, o coração acelerando no peito, a respiração rasa, o brilho de vida cantando em suas células.

Não foi racional – longe disso – decidir compartilhar um apartamento no centro de Londres com Sherlock Holmes, mas qualquer coisa era melhor que sua quitinete bege, sua cama desconfortável de solteiro e a deprimente vida que ele estava levando desde que voltou da guerra.

Ele avisou a Harry sobre o seu retorno, sobre as causas que o trouxeram de volta, mas só recebeu um ombro frio como resposta, como se seu irmão sem gênero não fosse digno de sequer falar com ela.

Mas agora a decisão estava tomada, bastou um piscar de olhos – olhos azuis-verdes? Exóticos e profundos, sim, para John seguir o louco alfa por onde quer que ele o guiasse.

John Watson tinha novamente um propósito – e que Deus o ajudasse, mas ele nunca antes se sentira tão vivo.

(***)

O relacionamento com Sarah não tinha dado certo – obviamente não sustentando o stress do sequestro e de um namorado que saía no meio de uma programação romântica para correr atrás de seu colega de apartamento louco.

Correr atrás de bandidos e resolver crimes com Sherlock deu a John um tipo de alegria que ele nunca antes tivera em sua vida, o perigo, a fascinação de ver a mente do gênio em pleno vigor, o calor na boca de seu estômago todas as vezes que ele via Sherlock empenhando sua autoridade Alfa tão diferente. Ele era cruel as vezes, inegável, mas muito mais por ser alheio aos sentimentos das pessoas do que por propósito.

Ele poderia ser qualquer coisa por causa da capacidade de seu intelecto, ele poderia ser rei de um pequeno país, ou inferno, ele poderia ser o maior rei do crime do mundo se suas inclinações tivessem pendido para esse lado mais maligno, mas não... Sherlock Holmes ganhava a vida resolvendo quebra-cabeças (segundo ele), salvando vidas (segundo John), sendo um merdinha arrogante, mas sem o qual ele estaria perdido (segundo o seu cunhado Greg Lestrade – ômega e detetive inspetor – provavelmente único ômega no mundo em posição de autoridade), sendo infantil (segundo o irmão-dominador-do-mundo Mycroft)... Apenas que não era só isso. Sempre foi muito mais que isso.

Sherlock não aceitava dinheiro ou publicidade para resolver os casos. Sherlock sustentava sem-tetos com muito dinheiro por informações que nem sempre valiam o preço que ele dava. Sherlock tratava Sra. Hudson, uma ômega viúva, com carinho distinto e apesar de gritar aos quatro ventos que ele era um sociopata altamente funcional ele realmente não era. Ele sente, culpa, medo, tédio (um monte disso, mas John se pergunta por um minuto se isso é realmente uma emoção) luxúria... (um monte disso – se os betas e ômegas que se esgueiram para fora da casa nos finais de muitas madrugadas são qualquer indicação). Ele exigiu que Sherlock isolasse acusticamente o seu quarto, mas Sherlock deu de ombros e disse a John que era uma coisa alfa e que ele não deveria ser puritano sobre isso, afinal ele era um médico e era apenas biologia... Maldito...

Sherlock é intenso. E John se sente ferrado.

Não é estranho, não realmente que Sherlock tenha atingido a idade de 25 sem ser ligado. Alguns alfas não são feitos para serem domésticos, com uma ninhada de filhotes e trabalho fixo, mesmo que Sherlock seja um tio maravilhoso para seus sobrinhos Elisabeth e Edmund Holmes – filhos gêmeos de Mycroft e Greg de seis anos, e Cassandra de treze, filha de Sherrinford – (o irmão que John não conheceu e cujo qual ninguém fala sobre. Ele pode estar morto por tudo o que importa, mas quando o seu nome foi tocado em um jantar em família pela mamãe (a alfa) – de Sherlock – o rosto dos irmãos Holmes assumiram uma expressão contraída de aversão, como se ambos tivessem chupado limão ao mesmo tempo. Segundos depois, papai (o ômega mais feliz que John tinha conhecido em sua vida) – levou com graça a conversa para tópicos mais seguros.

Sherlock certamente não é esse tipo de alfa. Ele é o tipo que fode – nunca faz amor. Ele é do tipo que sabe quão poderoso, bonito, intenso ele é e sabe como usar isso em seu favor. E isso deixa as pernas de John bambas.

Ele percebe, no entanto, quando as coisas começam a mudar drasticamente dentro dele, é ridículo na verdade. Tudo no seu nível de visão se torna doentiamente verde com ciúme e vermelho raivoso.

John estava em sua poltrona em 221 B enrolado em seu roupão felpudo após um banho matinal revigorante. Sherlock está longe de ser visto, então John imagina que ele deve ter saído cedo. Como Alice no país das Maravilhas, John adquiriu o costume de pensar em seis coisas impossíveis antes do café da manhã... Ele está assustado ao perceber que pertencer a Sherlock Holmes em todos os sentidos está no topo de sua lista.

Ele não pode, nem se quisesse. É fisicamente impossível. É biologicamente impossível. É impossível e ponto. As vezes ele acha que Sherlock o enxerga como um caso de caridade, o pequenino homem que tenta ser maior do que realmente é, o soldado de chumbo quebrado que ele salvou de cometer suicídio.

Como um animal ferido, Sherlock o trouxe para dentro de casa, cuidou e alimentou (essa parte é bastante questionável desde que Sherlock não fritaria um ovo para salvar sua vida). Sherlock lhe deu propósito, casos estranhos para resolver e o incentivou a trabalhar novamente. Sherlock ri com ele, gargalha mesmo, mas as vezes John acha que vê alguma coisa em seu olhar, apenas por um segundo, e seu coração arde como se estivesse em chamas com esperança de que aqueles olhares podem significar outra coisa, que Sherlock vai romper a distância e beijá-lo até que ele esqueça seu próprio nome... Mas então Sherlock se afasta e poucas horas depois está enfiado em seu quatro, grunhindo e fodendo como um louco qualquer ser humano de sorte de qualquer gênero que ele possa encontrar por aí... Homem promíscuo.

John vê a porta do quarto de Sherlock abrir. Seu coração guina ao perceber que é a quarta vez contando com essa, que ele vê a mesma pessoa saindo. A mulher, morena, pequena, mais ou menos do tamanho de John (Janine – ele lembra) embrulhada em uma das camisas de seda de Sherlock que mal cobrem suas modéstias. Sherlock falou que era para um caso. John indicou que ele parece estar se divertindo bastante e repetidas vezes para ser somente um caso.

Ela anda até a poltrona de Sherlock e coloca o manto do sofá em seu colo, cobrindo suas pernas torneadas – não que isso vá impedir John de ver os bicos dos seus seios eriçados através do tecido fino da camisa.

— Bom dia. — ela lhe dá um sorriso ínfimo.

— Bom dia. — ele responde no mesmo tom.

Ela olha em volta da sala, talvez procurando qualquer tópico de conversa já que John não pareceu tão aberto para começar um diálogo.

— Sherly vai voltar?

Ouvir aquele apelido – ridículo! (a mente de John grita) fez as entranhas dele se contorcerem desconfortavelmente.

— Eu não sei, ele geralmente gosta de resolver seis casos impossíveis antes do café da manhã.  — John responde, relembrando seu exercício mental matinal.

Ela sorri, e é ...Perturbadoramente sincero.

— Falando em café da manhã, aceita algum? — John oferece, mais por educação do que qualquer outra coisa. Nenhum dos casos relâmpagos de Sherlock ficou na casa até o sol nascer ou muito menos para tomar café-da-manhã, mas John é um cavalheiro e suas maneiras não o deixaram porque ele parece estar desenvolvendo uma obsessão por seu colega de apartamento.

Janine aceita, mas oferece ajuda, então ambos estão andando ao redor da cozinha, a chaleira no fogo com Earl Grey, pão na torradeira, ovos estalando na manteiga na frigideira. A cozinha cheira magnifica e o estômago de John aprova.

Eles sentam e a conversa é um pouco empolada, ela parece querer ganhar a confiança dele, como se sem isso ela soubesse que não conseguiria amarrar Sherlock. Seja amiga dos seus amigos e blá, blá, blá. John está seguindo o fluxo, comendo e conversando.

— Você é como eu... — ela fala de repente, a expressão séria, o alimento esquecido na mesa.

O coração de John dá uma guinada descompassada, mas ele franze a testa em confusão, não realmente entendendo o que ela quer dizer. Será que ela já percebeu a atração que eles compartilham pelo alfa? Será que ela percebeu a paixão que ele tem cultivado pelo seu melhor amigo?

— Você é um agênero.

Ácido parece corroer as veias de John nesse instante, porque em meio a toda confusão ele percebe algumas coisas:

1 – não é sua falta de gênero que impede Sherlock de empurrá-lo no colchão e fazê-lo ver estrelas.

2 – existem pessoas como ele – aqui, em Londres – ou pelo menos uma pessoa – e ela parece estar indo muito bem em sua vida – meu Deus, ela é assistente pessoal do dono da maior companhia jornalística da Inglaterra.

E 3 – como ela poderia possivelmente saber, se como ele, ela não tem um senso olfativo evoluído?

— Sou... — a confirmação sai da sua garganta apertada, como se ele estivesse grasnado como um pato. — Como-

— Sherly me contou.

 _Oh céus. Oh Deus! Se não fosse sério, Sherlock não estaria compartilhando coisas sobre a sua vida pessoal com ela. Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus! –_ John pensa repetidamente, como se de repente o chão estivesse sumindo diante de seus pés.

Depois de cinco respirações profundas e de apertar a mandíbula fortemente ele praticamente rosna.

— Ele não deveria. Não é direito dele comentar sobre a _minha_ vida pessoal.

Ela dá de ombros como se fosse apenas natural.

— Ele disse também que você tem usado essência beta sobre si e que as pessoas não conseguem mais sentir o cheiro da sua falta de gênero, que para elas você cheira como um beta. Você sabe como isso é caro? Sabe o quanto custa cada frasco de spray?

John não sabe. Ele nunca se interessou em saber. Uma manhã, Sherlock empurrou um frasco de aroma beta em suas mãos e disse que seria uma forma de não receber mais os olhares confusos e de pena de todos a cada vez que ele saía de casa. As pessoas ainda ficariam surpreendidas pela sua pouca altura – Sherlock disse, mesmo ômegas costumam ser mais altos que John, mas John aceitou o spray como um bálsamo. A cada mês Sherlock lhe dá um novo e ele nunca questionou de onde eles vieram ou quanto valiam. Ele sabia que não é uma coisa que se encontra em farmácias, mas Sherlock sempre consegue o que quer, não é? Algum cliente satisfeito deve ter lhe fornecido lotes vitalícios disso e Sherlock não tinha outro uso senão dar para John.

John dá de ombros.

— Cerca de três mil e quinhentas libras cada frasco. — ela responde como se ele tivesse perguntado e John só consegue pensar em tentar engolir em torno do caroço que se forma na sua garganta.

— Estamos saindo há quatro meses. — _Céus, John estremece por dentro. Quatro meses é muito sério!_ — E ele nunca me ofereceu nada do tipo.

_Ela sabe. Ela sabe. Ela sabe que eu estou apaixonado por ele. Ela sabe!_

O cérebro de John entra em pane por um segundo, mas raiva logo precede e ele responde sem pensar:

— Ele lhe ofereceu a cama. — ele dispara.

— E ele lhe ofereceu a porra de um apartamento inteiro! Uma vida compartilhada! Ele fala de você o tempo inteiro maldito. _John saberia fazer isso, John gosta disso, John aquilo..._ Você não tem noção do quanto isso é irritante!

John respira mais um pouco e se acalma.

— Eu sou somente o seu melhor amigo. — ele diz, mas soa como um lamento, como se só ser o melhor amigo machucasse mais do que tudo. Ela escuta. Ela escuta isso em seu tom de voz e ela sorri.

— É bom que só seja isso. — então ela levanta e entra novamente no quarto de Sherlock.

John sobe as escadas para o seu próprio quarto com as pernas trêmulas.

Ele só percebe que está chorando quando seu rosto bate no travesseiro e os soluços arrasam seu pequeno corpo agênero de forma constante e dolorosa.

 

**Continua…**

**(***)**

**~ 2 ~**

**Sherlock Holmes**

 

John, oh tão doce John.

Sherlock lembra o momento em que o conheceu, como um gato eriçado, pequeno, mas pronto para mostrar suas garras, garras que poderiam ser verdadeiramente prejudiciais – Sherlock não duvida disso nem por um segundo.

É o quebra-cabeça que John é que ganha Sherlock de primeira.

Ele conhece alguns agêneros, na sua linha de trabalho ele já lidou com todos os tipos de pessoas, mas John, ele é quem foge a toda regra.

Médico, ex-soldado, atirador exímio e ao mesmo tempo doméstico, cozinheiro fantástico, com toc por arrumação. Pequeno sim, mas dono de músculos invejáveis. Tatuado... Isso coloca Sherlock na borda da luxúria porque era uma torção que ele não sabia que tinha até ver John sem camisa pela primeira vez. A coluna cervical, linda, perfeita, seguindo uma linha vertical nas costas, a pele linda que de alguma forma ainda parecia refletir o bronzeado do sol afegão, dourado brilhante... Foi a primeira vez que Sherlock imaginou como seria trilhar o caminho de cima abaixo nas linhas escuras com sua língua. Isso acendeu alguns sinais de alerta, porque ele sabia que era um caminho que ele realmente não deveria percorrer.

É tudo uma miscelânea na verdade, todas as pequenas coisas que compõem a personalidade de John. Do bravo ao calmo. Do matador ao curador. De se fazer pequeno e inofensivo em seus suéteres fofos, enquanto em uma fração de segundos ele poderia atirar com perfeição em quem representasse uma ameaça à vida daqueles que ele prezava.

E Sherlock... Estava obcecado. Ele estava obcecado pelos sorrisos despretensiosos, pela forma como John cuidava dele, pela modo como John ficava irritado com ele, pela presença constante em sua vida. E isso era ruim, realmente perigoso.

_Cuidar não é uma vantagem._

Ele sabia disso, mas isso não o fazia capaz de deixar de se preocupar com John constantemente.

Sherlock tentou esquecer sua atração em outros corpos, belos ômegas, lindas betas, corpos quentes gemendo seu prazer embaixo do seu próprio corpo e por um momento parecia funcionar, até que de repente as bocas que ele beijava se transformavam nos lábios finos de John e os corpos que ele tocava se fundiam em uma imagem dele, uma fantasia linda do seu pequeno corpo se contorcendo debaixo do seu, suado e gemendo, adorável John.

Mas Sherlock sabia que isso não poderia acontecer, por motivos que ele jamais iria querer explicar para John.

Ele nasceu como um Alfa nível 4, embora agora fosse um Alfa nível 3, o que significava que, dentro das hierarquias de gerações ele ainda se reportava ao seu irmão mais velho – Mycroft (nível 2) e sua mãe (nível 1) a quem ambos deveriam se curvar.

John não entendia como as coisas realmente funcionavam, porque ele obviamente sentia aversão por alfas até que Sherlock apareceu em sua vida. Sherlock sabia desde o início sobre John ser extremamente desconfiado sobre tudo o que representasse o poderio de um alfa, e Sherlock deduziu que isso provavelmente surgiu de uma infância abusiva e psicologicamente traumatizante.

John não tocava no assunto e Sherlock teve o bom senso de não perguntar, mas ele sabia que não deve ter sido bom.

(***)

Sherrinford tinha sido casado com uma beta por bons anos, mas ela adoeceu repentinamente e faleceu, deixando-o viúvo. O enfermeiro que cuidou dela, esteve prontamente preparado para consolar o coração partido de Sherrinford, e com paciência, persuasão e palavras perfeitas empregadas nos momentos certos, o enfermeiro o tinha na ponta dos dedos, enrolado em torno do mindinho como barbante.

O noivado se seguiu poucos meses depois, e o agênero, jovem, pequeno e belo, James Moriarty estava exatamente onde queria estar. Sua família nunca fora preconceituosa, mas Sherlock e Mycroft sabiam que algo não estava certo.

Investigaram, mas não parecia haver nada realmente nefasto (ou pelo menos nada comprovadamente nefasto) sobre a aproximação do pequeno moreno.

O casamento foi apressado e assunto em todos as colunas sociais da cidade, como se o pequeno agênero fosse o plebeu de sorte casando com o príncipe encantado.

James quase destruiu a família de Sherlock, porque James queria poder, mas para isso ele precisava de dinheiro. Milhões foram desviados dos cofres Holmes para as contas de Moriarty, porque Sherrinford foi um tolo apaixonado.

Não foi até ver as provas do roubo estampadas em sua cara que Sherrinford foi obrigado por sua mãe a tomar uma atitude. Nesta altura, amando cegamente, ele lutou com todas as forças contra as ordens de sua alfa maior, mas negar o tipo de ordem que mamãe imputou é como envenenar-se. É como quebrar todos os laços que o mantém forte. E ele negou, negou até que isso tributou pesadamente sobre sua saúde. Ele não denunciou James, ele não pediu o divórcio, ele não o abandonou.

Sherrinford enlouqueceu, achando que os Holmes estavam armando contra ele e seu esposo adorado, que os Holmes queriam o seu mal, que os Holmes queriam mata-lo para tirá-lo do testamento, para que ele não recebesse sua herança quando a hora chegasse.

Era absurdo e realmente doloroso, porque dos três, Sherrinford sempre foi o mais amável. Ele não tinha a inteligência de Mycroft e Sherlock, e mesmo sendo também um alfa, ele sempre fora mais como papai – adorável, confiante, o que dava abraços, o que contava histórias antes de dormir, o que dava beijos e fazia cafuné nos irmãos simplesmente porque ele vivia desse modo, eternamente sorridente. Seu lema era: diga sempre o que precisa, dê carinho enquanto pode, porque você nunca sabe o que o amanhã te reserva.

Sherlock entende, mas não consegue seguir os conselhos do seu irmão, não depois de ver o que o amor causou à ele: uma estadia sem previsão de alta em um hospício.

E sua mãe decretou, por raiva talvez, em um momento de cegueira e dor ao ver que seu precioso filho havia perdido sua mente por causa de um agênero, que nenhum Holmes jamais se ligaria romanticamente à outro agênero. Ele sabe que mamãe não volta atrás. Ela nunca tira um decreto, mesmo quando ela sabe que está errada e Sherlock sabe, céus, ele sabe, que se ele permitir que as coisas sigam adiante com John, é o modo como ele vai acabar, mentalmente instável, louco, seu intelecto perdido. Ele não pode arriscar. Ele não deve.

Quando Sherlock deu a essência de beta a John, ele realmente tinha segundas intenções. Sua família queria conhecer a pessoa com quem Sherlock estava partilhando o apartamento em Londres, queriam conhecer a pessoa que estava seguindo Sherlock para cima e para baixo nas cenas de crime, então Sherlock pensou na solução mais rápida que podia.

Ele sabia que daria certo. Os químicos envolvidos na essência beta eram realmente poderosos e enganariam sua família pelas horas que gastariam no jantar. Greg conhece a verdade, mas Sherlock sabia que poderia confiar nele. Mycroft, obviamente, também sabia, mas depois de um sequestro bem organizado para testar John, no qual ele falhou miseravelmente após John negar qualquer oferta monetária para espionar Sherlock, ele deu o seu aval – por assim dizer – então nenhum dos dois diriam à sua mãe que ela na verdade estava sentada com um agênero em sua mesa de jantar – apesar dela ter perguntado sobre a pouca altura de John, e corando, ele respondeu que ele vinha de uma família de baixa estatura. Ela aceitou a resposta com um sorriso satisfeito.

Ela havia desenvolvido ódio pelo gênero – o que é injusto, mas as pessoas respondem de formas diferentes aos traumas. Ela praticamente perdeu um filho, o filho mais querido, o filho mais próximo, o filho mais carinhoso, por causa de um agênero e não havia nada que Sherlock poderia dizer para fazê-la ver o quanto a sua atitude era equivocadamente errônea.

 

(***)

 

Quando Sherlock chega em casa já é tarde e há muito Janine saiu. Ele fareja o ar automaticamente e dá um passo para trás em confusão quando percebe as notas azedas de estresse e tristeza. Vem de John. Ele está sintonizado com o cheiro/não cheiro de John de uma forma que nem ele mesmo pode explicar. Somente através do faro, ele pode saber qual é a emoção que John está sentindo no momento, e é realmente uma tortura quando os cheiros vibrantes de euforia pós-caso se transformam em doces notas de canela quente com mel, como luxúria líquida invadindo seus seios nasais, tonteando-o, deixando-o praticamente incapaz de raciocinar corretamente.

Mas não agora, agora há tristeza amarga e densa e antiga, de horas atrás, mas ainda tão forte que o fez cambalear.

Ele sobe as escada lentamente, seguindo a fonte do cheiro pungente e abre a ponta do quarto de John lentamente.

John está deitado em posição fetal, envolto no roupão felpudo azulado, os cabelos espetados em todas as direções enquanto respira profundamente. Suas mãos estão cruzadas no estômago e os joelhos dobrados para cima, em direção ao seu peito. Sherlock sente o cheiro salgado no ar – o cheiro de lágrimas, mas ao se aproximar de John percebe que ele está dormindo profundamente.

Valium.

Sherlock vê a cartela de amostra grátis dos comprimidos ao lado da cama. Ele sabe que John tem acesso – sendo médico e trabalhando numa clínica, e John sabe que não deve se automedicar, mas se ele o fez, algum motivo forte o deve ter levado à isso, e isso preocupa Sherlock em mais níveis do que ele quer admitir.

Ele senta na cama de John e toca sua panturrilha. A pele está gelada. Ele pega a manta no pé da cama e cobre John até os ombros. John não dá nenhum sinal de que vai acordar em nenhum momento em breve e Sherlock não tem certeza se o loiro vai querer falar com ele sobre o que o levou à esse estado.

Ele se permite um momento de indulgência e suas grandes mãos vão aos cabelos de John, sentindo os fios entre seus dígitos, a textura de seda. Para um observador externo, John parece ser só loiro, mas a essa distância Sherlock começa a perceber a variedade de cores do seu cabelo, as mechas mais escuras de castanho em torno das mais claras de loiro. Os dedos de Sherlock descem até seus cílios longos, dourados, repousando calmamente, nas sobrancelhas castanhas, na curva do nariz tão perfeito, arrebitado e bem formado. É uma das partes do rosto de John que Sherlock acha mais adorável – não que ele vá nunca admitir isso – nem sob tortura. Então seus dedos continuam descendo para os lábios, o queixo quadrado e forte - teimoso, ele sente o arranhar da barba crescendo e sabe que John não se barbeou essa manhã. Ele sente o cheiro fraco de Janine em torno de John e franze a testa – porque isso indica que ela ficou presente até o momento em que ele acordou, e essa fragrância também indica que eles devem ter permanecido na presença um do outro por mais que apenas cinco minutos.

Sherlock começa a deduzir então. Das coisas que Sherlock sabia que Janine possa ter falado para ferir John dessa maneira, havia uma em especial que seria o suficiente para derrubá-lo e Sherlock sentiu seu coração apertando de uma maneira dolorosa. Sherlock teve que compartilhar coisas com Janine para que ela acreditasse na veracidade do seu interesse, coisas sobre ele, coisas sobre John, coisas que ela e John compartilhavam mesmo sem saber – a falta de gênero sendo a principal delas. Ele sabe que Janine está com ciúme de John, ele sabe que ela é um lobo em pele de cordeiro, e que ela vai fazer de tudo para mantê-lo para ela, e consequentemente afastá-lo de John.

Ela contou para ele, contou as coisas que ele teve que compartilhar e John deve ter se sentido traído, talvez até humilhado, preterido. O coração de Sherlock parece diminuir em seu peito, porque inadvertidamente ele foi a ferramenta que causou essa dor em John, por que por causa dele John sentiu dor suficiente para se automedicar, para cair no esquecimento drogado dos benzodiazepínicos, e não havia nada que Sherlock pudesse falar ou fazer para amenizar esse tipo de estrago.

Ele sabia – é claro que ele sabia que Jhon estava se apaixonando por ele. Ele sentia a cada dia na mudança dos seu cheiro, a atração, o carinho, o fascínio, a humilhação. Sim, havia muita auto depreciação em John que Sherlock não sabia como impedir, porque se ele fosse tentar convencer John do contrário, ele poderia estar dando mais munição para um sentimento que não _deveria_ ser retornado, embora, a despeito do que se deveria ser feito, era impossível comandar realmente os sentimentos.

Ele pode fingir, ele realmente pode, e olhando para trás agora há um esmagamento em seus pulmões e sua garganta se fecha quando ele lembra que seu mecanismo de enfrentamento foi estar com outras pessoas, no apartamento que eles compartilhavam, que John ouviu cada gemido de prazer, cada batida de corpos entusiasmados, pensando, torcendo talvez para que fosse ele em seus lugares. Oh como Sherlock queria, queria poder ter seu corpo, queria escondê-lo em seus braços, mas a vida impossibilitou qualquer caminho que poderiam trilhar juntos no momento em que John nasceu agênero. Porque isso não definia quem ele era, mas isso também foi o fator decisivo que os impediria de ser qualquer coisa além de bons amigos.

E isso dói.

Porque ele sabe que John o quer... Porque ele sabe que o quer de volta... Mas é impossível. E não há nada que possa mudar isso.

**(***)**

O primeiro corpo aparece em um beco nos Leeds. É um homem pequeno, da estatura de John, Colin Martin, negro, vinte e dois anos, sem nenhum sinal de trauma aparente. Ele está nu, as mãos cruzadas no estômago, o rosto calmo, pacífico, como se estivesse dormindo.

Sherlock abre sua lupa, verificando o corpo. John está logo atrás. O _rigor mortis_ indica que ele está no beco, exposto ao ar por pelo menos quatro horas – o que indica que o possível assassino desovou o corpo e o arrumou dessa forma no final da madrugada.

Sherlock encontra furadas de agulha entre os dedos dos pés, nas axilas e virilha, mas o exame toxicológico corrido por Molly volta vazio para qualquer tipo de drogas ou medicamentos. A família e os amigos choram desesperadamente. Ele era apenas um bibliotecário em tempo parcial, estudando medicina em Cambrigde.

Ele era um agênero.

  
(***)

O segundo corpo foi encontrado uma semana depois na margem do Tâmisa, uma mulher, Ashley Murdock, trinta anos, pequena e curvilínea, loira e de cabelos longos. Ela está deitada pacificamente, os olhos azuis sem vida olhando para o céu. Seus braços estão abertos em forma de cruz e as pernas apontam em direção ao leste.

Sherlock encontra marcas de agulha na nuca, onde começa o couro cabeludo e na parte interna dos lábios.

O exame toxicológico – muito mais completo dessa vez, volta vazio.

Sherlock treme desconfortavelmente quando descobre que o pai dela é general na RAMC.

Ela é um agênero.

Ele não conta para John dessa vez.

(***)

Sherlock para de informar a John sobre o caso dos agêneros mortos, colocando outros casos na frente de John, distraindo-o com maestria enquanto secretamente investiga o duplo assassinato. Não há DNA, não há nenhuma imagem de câmeras – mesmo que Londres seja reconhecidamente a cidade mais bem vigiada do mundo. Não há nenhuma pista.

Sherlock aponta o pequeno padrão para Lestrade e Mycroft.

Ele não vai brincar com a segurança de John.

(***)

O terceiro corpo é de um homem loiro e a sua aparência e nauseantemente semelhante com a de John. Seu nome é Jordan Belmont. As marcas de agulhas continuam as mesmas. Os exames toxicológicos dessa vez vem com sinais de altos níveis de estradiol, 17alfahidroxiprogesterona e oxitocina.

Há um bilhete embrulhado em sua mão esquerda – a mão que John é proficiente.

_O que você não está vendo meu querido detetive?_

_Quando um assassinato não é somente um assassinato?_

_Efeitos colaterais precisam ser permitidos ou nunca iremos evoluir. Você concorda?_

_Marque as Horas._

_O seu Amor, Watson, pode ser o meu próximo... É pela ciência._

_Alguém que te admira profundamente, Nina Jekins._

 

(***)

Nina Jekins não é alguém real. Sherlock de repente sabe.

Um assassinato não é somente um assassinato quando é um teste. O assassino está testando nos corpos. Ele acha que faz isso _pela ciência._ Mas Sherlock sabe também que há algo maior nisso tudo, e que seus sentimentos por John estão nublando seu julgamento.

Sherlock sabe historicamente que esses são os piores assassinos. Não há ética. Não há moralidade. Eles se convencem de sua verdade e não há nada que os faça mudar de ideia.

(***)

John descobre que Sherlock estava escondendo os casos dele quando ele invade o escritório de Lestrade com dois cafés na mão. O grande quadro com os sete novos corpos – todos agêneros, está atolado de fotos, o padrão ligando-os com fita adesiva vermelha, a foto de John no centro da teia. John vê imediatamente o padrão, é claro que ele vê.

— John... — Sherlock tenta falar, mas é cortado imediatamente pelo aceno brusco de John.

— Você estava me escondendo isso. — John fala o óbvio. Há um ligeiro tremor em sua voz quando ele se aproxima do quadro, deixando os dois cafés na mesa de trabalho de Lestrade.

Ele olha o quadro em geral, seus olhos demoram no bilhete.

Ele franze a testa.

Seus braços cruzam-se em torno de si, meio se abraçando, meio se protegendo, tentando se tornar pequeno diante de uma ameaça tão mórbida.

— Você sabe... — ele começa. Sherlock corta em seguida;

— Não, nenhum traço de DNA, a pessoa é extremamente cuidadosa, mas eu sei que vai cometer um erro. Eles sempre cometem um erro. Ele quebrou o padrão somente duas vezes, a primeira quando deixou o bilhete, e depois quando todos os outros corpos após o terceiro eram de moradores de rua e não de pessoas notáveis.

— Obvio... — John falou sacudindo a cabeça, a voz tremendo, o cheiro de medo azedando o ar. — Medicina em Cambrigde, eu fiz medicina... Filha de um general... Eu fui pro exército... Jordan... Céus... era... Ele era meu primo, filho ilegítimo do um falecido tio que eu não via há mais de dez anos. Não éramos próximos, mas... Oh meu Deus... É tudo sobre mim Sherlock... Isso... É tudo sobre mim.

A voz de John engrola com pânico.

Sherlock ofega com igual desespero. Ele sabe que é tudo sobre John, mas ele não vai deixar, ele não pode permitir...

Lestrade sai da sala discretamente.

Sherlock cede ao seu instinto e vai até John que parece que em qualquer momento vai quebrar em um milhão de pedaços, como vidro temperado.

Ele abraça John, instintivamente, esfregando seu queixo no homem menor, espalhando seu perfume nele, prometendo para qualquer um que tivesse faro que Jhon o pertencia, garantindo que seu cheiro estivesse impresso nele.

— Sherlock... — John sussurrou.

— Shh... Vai ficar tudo bem John... Eu vou descobrir isso. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

Foi a primeira vez em sua vida que Sherlock prometeu algo que ele não sabia se poderia realmente cumprir.

 

(***)

Horas de investigação se transformaram em dias e dias em semanas. John estava sob vigilância e só podia sair de casa se pelo menos dois asseclas de Mycroft o estivesse acompanhando. Ele passou a andar armado. Ninguém o condenou por isso.

Sherlock estava no fim da sua sanidade. Perfumar John instintivamente fez alguma coisa quebrar dentro dele, e ele podia sentir seus processos mentais se tornando mais lento, mas cada vez que ele via John ele se sentia compelido a abraça-lo, a estar perto, a sentir seu corpo pequeno e quente e vivo próximo à ele.

Mycroft o alertou do perigo, mas era uma batalha impossível de ser vencida. A sua cabeça gritava não, mas o seu alfa interior rugia que sim, que John era dele, seu companheiro, que John pertencia ao seu território e que seu território estava sendo ameaçado.

**_Meu companheiro. Devo proteger, devo marcar. Meu, meu, meu._ **

**(***)**

Estava chovendo, Sherlock estava embrulhado no sofá. A manhã cinzenta e trovejante deixou um clima de inquietação no alfa.

Sherlock ouviu o ranger das escadas e olhou para cima. Ele viu John descendo os degraus em um pijama xadrez azul e cinza de mangas longas, coçando os olhos e bocejando, os cabelos bagunçados do sono, os pés embrulhados em uma meia branca suave. A camisa do pijama subiu levemente, revelando a trilha de pelos castanhos que desapareciam nas calças de algodão.

Sherlock engoliu em seco. Ele não devia. Ele não _podia..._

Mas ele também não conseguia mais negar seus instintos, não conseguia mais calar o alfa que gritava dentro dele que deveria ter John, que John era deles, que John era forte, que John era diferente...

Ele levantou como um autômato, os braços envolvendo o corpo menor de John, o nariz farejando em torno do seu pescoço.

— Sherlock? — John perguntou confuso, a voz rouca de sono.

Mas não era mais Sherlock, não completamente, era o alfa na maior parte do controle, fazendo por instinto o que Sherlock não conseguia fazer por causa da razão.

Os lábios de Sherlock, úmidos e quentes começaram a traçar uma colar de beijos ao redor do pescoço bonito, mordendo levemente, sugando com cuidado pequenas marcas ao redor da pele.

John gemeu e agarrou Sherlock como se sua vida dependesse disso, seu coração retumbando no peito, querendo, precisando acreditar que o que estava acontecendo naquele momento era verdade.

John dá um passo para trás de Sherlock, afastando-se na medida de um braço, o rosto franzido em confusão, dentes mordendo os lábios inferiores.

— Isso está realmente acontecendo? — John sussurra incredulamente. Sherlock dá mais um passo em direção a John, dedos rastejando sob a bainha de sua camisa e enganchando no cós da sua calça do pijama para trazê-lo mais perto novamente.

John nunca teve realmente a oportunidade de apreciar a bela clareza dos olhos de Sherlock antes de agora. Ele os viu muitas vezes em flashes de azul, verde, e escuridão alfa, mas agora, tão perto, não é a cor que lhe importa tanto. É o desejo, o desejo cru e não fingido estampado naquelas orbes exóticas.

John tem que piscar várias vezes para limpar sua mente e se concentrar no presente. 

— Porque agora, porque não antes dessa bagunça toda? — ele pede aflito, querendo sufocar a si mesmo por estar fazendo perguntas nesse momento em que ele deveria simplesmente aproveitar o que lhe estava sendo tão livremente oferecido, o que ele desejou por meses a fio, definhou por isso, sonhou todas as noites, invejou quem o teve.

Sherlock balança a cabeça antes de arrastar seus lábios ao longo da borda da mandíbula John, mas não responde, não imediatamente. John inclina o queixo gentilmente, convidando mais contato. Sherlock não decepciona. Ele se curva, cheirando, inalando gentilmente, traçando a linha da mandíbula teimosa com beijos, língua e nariz, até cegar no lugar embaixo da orelha, o seu hálito quente varrendo o ouvido de John, fazendo suas pernas moles.

Sherlock o sustenta, segurando-o pela cintura – tão no controle, tão perfeitamente firme que John quer soca-lo, porque John acha que vai derreter a qualquer instante.

— Eu não deveria John... — ele sussurra. — E ainda não devo, mas eu não posso evitar.

Ele responde enigmaticamente, mas as palavras são apenas murmúrios para o ouvido de John e ele não consegue dar sentido. Ele não quer mais falar, ele só _precisa._ Ele quer!

De repente, John está sendo pressionado contra uma parede, embora ele não se lembre de realmente andar, mas Sherlock estava chupando o lóbulo da sua orelha obscenamente e ele começou a soltar ruídos dos quais ele deveria se envergonhar, mas ele não pode, ele não liga, porque nesse momento ele é só desejo e vontade.

John arrasta a parte de trás da camisa de Sherlock para cima, pressionando a palma da mão suada, nervosa e quente contra a pele do alfa, enquanto suas bocas finalmente se encontram.

É um beijo lento, suave, doce e perfeito.

Ele imaginou mil vezes como seria esse momento, que Sherlock tomaria tudo dele com paixão avassaladora, que haveria mordidas e boa agressão, e luxúria, mas isso, isso era divino.

A língua de Sherlock passava suavemente sobre a sua, dançando devagar, chupando com cuidado, mordiscando seu lábio inferior com suavidade.

É carinho e desejo, é afeto que não consegue ser expressado em palavras sendo colocado em gestos. John quer rir e quer chorar.

John arrepia-se completamente. Sherlock desliza a mão até a frente do seu pijama, pressionando a palma contra o local onde o seu coração está martelando descontroladamente, e John sabe que com os seus instintos superiores Sherlock pode sentir isso, pode até ouvir isso se realmente se concentrar... Ele sente os lábios de Sherlock sorrindo contra o seu próprio, feliz sobre o efeito óbvio que ele tem sobre John.

— Exibido... — John murmura contra os lábios de Sherlock e volta a beijá-lo, mais intensamente, mais desejosamente. Ele está se sentindo ousado agora, desejo nublando seu nervosismo anterior. Ele nunca esteve com um alfa, ele não sabe o que esperar, mas, inferno, isso já se sente muito quente.

— Eu acho que você gosta... — Sherlock murmura. Sua mão sobe para acariciar o lábio inferior de John traçando a pele suave com o polegar e John abre a boca reflexivamente. — Você adora quando eu me exibo... Quando eu deduzo... Quando eu sou a pessoa mais inteligente da sala.

John geme, os olhos fechando enquanto sua língua sai para lamber o dígito provocador.

— Você é sempre a pessoa mais inteligente da sala... — ele responde, sorrindo.

Sherlock ri carinhosamente, então ele beija John diferente agora, porque é profundo, quente e pesado, dentes mordendo o lábio inferior, língua lambendo avidamente.

John geme. Não há mais espaço para vergonha. Ele está sendo reduzido a um ser que é só gana e cobiça e Sherlock é o culpado.

John está puxando a camisa de Sherlock sem direção consciente, para cima ou para trás ou mais perto, apertando-a em suas mãos e querendo apenas isso _fora, fora do seu corpo,_ _fora do que o atrapalha de sentir_ o calor e a textura de sua pele.

Sherlock entende o desespero de John, porque ele ri contra os seus lábios novamente antes de se afastar e puxar a camisa sobre sua cabeça, largando o tecido ofensivo em algum canto inominável do apartamento, enquanto, ato contínuo, ele tira a camisa de John também, apressado e desleixado, inclinando-se para beijar a pele recém-exposta.

John passa os seus dedos pelo cabelo de Sherlock, a mão embrulhando nos cachos sedosos, puxando-o mais para si. Sherlock, curvado, traça beijos de boca aberta na clavícula de John descendo pelo esterno, as grandes mãos em seus flancos acariciando suavemente, deixando um rastro de calor onde quer que toquem.

 

John acha que vai derreter a qualquer momento. Os lábios de Sherlock alcançam seu mamilos, lambendo suavemente, deixando um rastro de frio e calor, chupando docemente logo em seguida, e o gemido que John solta é francamente obsceno.

 

Eles estão duros. Duros e ofegantes.

John puxa o cabelo de Sherlock, exigindo, precisando da boca de Sherlock novamente na dele, querendo senti-lo em todos os lugares. Eles se beijam de novo, aquecido, com barulhos de sucção e gemidos roucos que fazem John vermelho de vergonha e lascívia.

De repente, John também quer marca-lo, por que ele sabe que depois de hoje ele vai cheirar como Sherlock, e quem os conhece vai saber o que eles fizeram, por mais banho que eles tomem, ainda haverá o sinal óbvio do que eles dois compartilharam.

John vai até o pescoço de Sherlock, aquele pescoço lindo, tão sexy, a pele ilibada e pálida, e ele começa a chupar, sentindo o gemido de Sherlock tremendo debaixo de seus lábios e língua. E ele chupa até ficar vermelho, orgulhoso, sabendo que a única forma de Sherlock esconder a sua marca é se usar o cachecol.

Sherlock retribui, seus lábios descendo ao ponto de pulso de John em seu pescoço, pressionando a palma da sua língua contra a pele. O gemido de John é mais alto dessa vez. Ele encontra-se gemendo, alto e necessitado, o pescoço jogado para trás dando livre acesso, as mãos pressionadas contra a nuca de Sherlock, puxando-o o grande alfa para mais perto, separando as pernas contra a pressão suave da coxa de Sherlock entre as suas.

John está duro e latejante, e ele sabe que, mesmo se Sherlock não pudesse senti-lo contra as suas coxas, ele seria capaz de cheirar a excitação John. Um alfa sempre pode... Ao invés de sentir-se auto-consciente sobre isso, de repente John se sente mais ligado, mais excitado, menos no controle.

Ele se mói contra a perna de Sherlock, e não pode se impedir, ele precisa de pressão, de atrito, de Sherlock.

Sherlock solta um grunhido sem fôlego contra o pescoço John

— Eu quero você John... — Sherlock grunhe, a voz destruído de concupiscência. 

John desliza as mãos pelas costas de Sherlock, músculos ondulam embaixo de seu toque. Ele aperta o traseiro de Sherlock, puxando-o contra si. Sherlock é enorme, ele pode sentir a ereção contra seu baixo ventre, o enorme pau alfa vibrando com desejo.

O detetive, em uma demonstração de força alfa que faz o sangue de John cantar, levanta-o pela cintura. John por reflexo enlaça as pernas em torno do alta e segura em seu pescoço enquanto é levado para a cama dele, território primordial de Sherlock.

Sherlock deposita John lá de forma gentil, mas logo em seguida retira a sua calça juntamente com a cueca e meias, fazendo o mesmo para si, exibindo seu enorme membro alfa, intumescido de desejo, as veias proeminentes, pulsando.

— Deuses! — John respira, a boca aberta em um ‘o’ silencioso enquanto Sherlock lambe na cavidade na base da sua garganta, descendo pelo centro de seu corpo, alcançando a sua virilha e respirando profundamente lá. 

John treme, os olhos fechados com força. Os quadris subindo um pouco involuntariamente ao encontro do rosto de Sherlock.

Sherlock respira nele, desigual e instável, e John sabe que o cheiro de sua excitação deve estar deixando o alfa louco.

É sem aviso e sem preâmbulos, e John vê faíscas atrás de suas íris quando Sherlock o engole por inteiro, calor e prazer explodindo sua mente.

Ele grita. Ele mia. Ele diz o nome de Sherlock como se fosse uma oração.

Sherlock começa em um ritmo lento de sucção, a língua saindo para rodopiar em volta da sua glande, lambendo as gotas de pré-ejaculação em sua fenda.

Os quadris de John tem vida própria agora, subindo para foder-se na boca quente e convidativa. Sherlock geme em torno dele, e John acha que a qualquer momento ele vai se perder.

Sherlock solta o seu membro com um _plop_ sujo.

John imediatamente – e verbalmente – lamenta a perda.

Sherlock ri, divertido e carinhoso. John pode ou não ter feito um beicinho. Ele nunca vai admitir.

— Eu quero estar mais perto de você quando eu te fizer gozar... — Sherlock fala, e é impudico, imoral e perfeito. Ele volta a beijar John novamente, sua boca implacavelmente provocando, sugestivamente chupando sua língua como acabara de chupar seu pau e John pode sentir o seu sabor no beijo devasso.

As mãos John estão segurando os quadris de Sherlock, puxando-o para mais perto, até que seus corpos se alinham, seus membros se encontram e de repente tudo que John pode dizer é: _mais_ forte,  _mais_. Eles estão deslizando um contra o outro, suados. Ele nem pode acreditar que não é realmente um sonho, porque tudo parece tão bom; cada deslize dos seus corpos, cada respiração ofegante, cada beijo.

As mãos de John involuntariamente vão até a bunda de Sherlock, puxando-o mais entusiasticamente, querendo sentir o pênis grosso e longo de Sherlock contra o dele, querendo sentir cada choque de prazer que percorre as extremidades do seu corpo cada vez que Sherlock se mói contra ele com mais afinco.

Vem como um relâmpago, e John de repente é incapaz de ver, de ouvir, de respirar. Seu corpo está tenso, seus pés enrolam e de repente ele geme longamente e jorra uma, duas, três vezes contra Sherlock, seus olhos rolando levemente enquanto prazer absoluto o devasta.

Sherlock rosna, ruge, o som animalesco ecoando em seu peito e garganta, quando ele vem também, muito mais do que a quantidade de John, fazendo a sujeira mais maravilhosa em cima dele.

John está flutuando e Sherlock está ronronando como um grande felino, seu nariz enfiado na dobra do seu pescoço, seu peso colocado metade na cama, metade do lado esquerdo, enquanto os lábios macios e cheios sobem para beijar a cicatriz de bala em seu ombro e a tatuagem no coração.

As mãos de Sherlock espalham o gozo pelo estômago e peito de John, como uma loção. John não se importa, ele pensa, enquanto deriva para um sono profundo. Deve ser uma coisa de alfa.

John entende agora o que significa a palavra sublime.

Sublime é tudo o que Sherlock é. Sublime é tudo o que eles são juntos.

**Continua...**

(***) 

 


	2. O final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe a demora gente, mas aqui tá o último capítulo.  
> Estou pensando em fazer um bônus antes de 31/12, um capítulo que vai ser totalmente fofo, tipo de vomitar arco-íris!  
> Obrigada por acompanhar ;)  
> Não esqueçam de comentar e favoritar! Beijocas!

**Desfecho [não tão inesperado]**

São três dias desde que ambos cederam ao desejo que os assolava. É estranho realmente que o Alfa de Sherlock deseja alguém tão insignificante quanto John, ou isso é apenas a sua insegurança exacerbada falando. John sabe que por toda sua vida, ele jamais imaginou estar com alguém como Sherlock, brilhante, lindo, forte e _alfa._

Tudo é estranho e maravilhoso, até que John começa a perceber uma mudança significativa no comportamento de Sherlock, algo que realmente o assusta. Sherlock está se tornando mais irritadiço, raivoso até, instável, inconstante... E lento. E de todo o resto é isso que realmente coloca John na borda do desespero.

Sherlock parou no meio de uma dedução, os braços espásticos pausando no ar, como se repentinamente ele tivesse perdido o trem de pensamento e não tivesse ideia de como colocar-se novamente nos trilhos.

Depois do que parecia ser uma eternidade, mas não durou mais que um minuto, Sherlock franziu o cenho em confusão, sacudiu a cabeça como se para afastar uma má ideia e andou em uma marcha raivosa para fora da cena do crime ignorando os gritos de Lestrade e do próprio John pedindo-lhe que voltasse.

Mais estranho foi o fato de que um carro de _Mycroft_ estava esperando por Sherlock na esquina, um carro no qual Sherlock entrou – por livre e espontânea vontade.

John não conseguia afastar a sensação de mau presságio apertando seu coração. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, alguma coisa grande e grave que Sherlock não estava compartilhando propositadamente, e não havia nada que John pudesse fazer para ajudar.

Um arrepio maior de confusão passou por John, quando ele ouviu um lamento dentro de sua própria cabeça choramingando de tristeza por não ter seguido _seu Alfa._

Foi a vez de John sacudir a cabeça em confusão e seguir para a linha de metrô mais próxima para voltar para Baker Street. Ele afinal, não tinha uma fortuna para gastar com táxis.

 

(***)

 

Quando John subiu as escadas familiares de seu apartamento, ele notou que já havia alguém lá. Ele sentiu um rosnado de raiva subindo pela sua garganta, mas o choque foi tão grande que o fez parar o som que ele nunca antes fizera na vida. Seu coração acelerou. Cristo, o que estava errado com ele hoje?

— Janine. — ele cumprimentou mais por hábito educado do que por qualquer outra coisa.

Ela lhe devolveu um pequeno sorriso (falso, embora). — Jhonny! Você viu Sherly? Tenho tentado falar com ele há dias, mas não obtive resposta. Talvez ele esteja ocupado com um caso importante.

Tentando ignorar a sensação de mal-estar, ele apenas acenou positivamente, evitando maiores explicações.

— Ele vai voltar em breve? — ela perguntou e parecia maliciosa.

John franziu o cenho, desconfiança crescendo dentro dele de forma alarmante.

— Provavelmente não... Você sabe como Sherlock é quando está em um caso. — ele respondeu tentando parecer indiferente, mas por dentro seu corpo estava em uma ebulição de sentimentos. Havia ciúme, raiva, desconfiança, a vontade de expulsar a intrusa de _seu território, sua toca._

John passou a mão reflexivamente sobre o seu peito, alisando o local de aperto de angústia, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com ele.

— O que você tem Johnny? — Janine perguntou, levantando da cadeira de couro de Sherlock onde ela estava sentada. Havia um sorriso presunçoso em seus lábios pintados de vermelho escarlate.

— Não me chame assim! — ele praticamente gritou, as palavras saindo de forma engrolada através de suas cordas vocais apertadas.

— Você não tem ideia não é? Você nunca teve ideia.

_Céus. Do que essa mulher estava falando agora?_

Por instinto, John encostou-se na parede mais próxima, afastando-se do que sua mente gritava ser perigoso. Porque era perigoso? Porque Janine era perigosa? John não conseguia entender.

John não percebeu quando isso aconteceu, mas repentinamente, as mãos de Janine estavam em volta do seu pescoço como se segura um cachorro de raça, as mãos fechando-se com força em sua nuca, e ele choramingou, _céus!_ Era como se seu corpo estivesse perdendo toda a sua força e ele sabia que mesmo sendo mais forte que ela, ele jamais conseguiria sair desse aperto.

Por um segundo John pensou que ela tinha descoberto, ela sabia que ele e Sherlock dormiram juntos, que eles... Eles... E agora, agora ela queria vingança. Mas porque, porque ele não conseguia se defender? O que havia de errado com ele?

Seu rosto de aproximou à centímetros do de John, um sorriso feio espalhando-se por suas feições.

— Ele nunca te contou, não é? Ele não te contou porque ele está ficando cada vez mais vulnerável. Ele não te contou porque está ficando _burro!_ — ela gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás. — Seu brilhante detetive, seu alfa inteligente não é nada, nada comparado a _nós_. Nós conseguimos destruir o primeiro, e agora estamos destruindo o segundo. Nós vamos destruir todos eles, de um a um.

— Do que é que você está falando? — John perguntou, a voz num sussurro fraco. — Eu não consigo entender.

— Humm... — ela murmurou enfiando a cabeça na dobra do pescoço de John, puxando o ar tão firmemente quanto podia. — Você tem um cheiro bom... — ela suspirou, passando a língua pelo seu pescoço. John tornou-se imediatamente enjoado ao ponto de quase vomitar. Ele não entendia porque seu corpo não obedecia, porque ele simplesmente não podia sair do aperto da mulher.

— Você sempre foi tão interessante, capitão Watson. Nós nos interessamos por você quando você foi baleado. A quantidade de exames extensivos que fizeram em você nos mostrou o quanto você tinha potencial. Sua capacidade de sobrevivência era tão promissora. Você era tudo o que a gente precisava, mas era intocável sob a proteção daquele majorzinho de meia tigela. O fizemos pagar, é claro, por sua intromissão. Eu poderia ter tido você há tanto tempo, mas ele tornou impossível.

— Major Sholto? — John perguntou aturdido, lembrando das notícias aterradoras que ele leu sobre seu maior orientador.

— _Nós_ adoramos coisas explosivas. — ela falou, um sorriso sonhador em seus lábios.

— Eram vidas, sua louca. Eram vidas de jovens recrutas! — John falou revoltado.

— Pessoas MORREM! — ela gritou em sua cara, o rosto ensandecido de loucura.

— Oh querido Johnny... — ela mudou de assunto, como se sua mente não conseguisse ficar em um único tópico, a voz suavizando para um tom quase terno. — Os médicos baratos para os quais seus pais os levaram na sua adolescência eram incompetentes. Você sabia Johnny boy, que você é uma quimera genética?

— Eu não...  O que?

— Sim, você é. Aposto que como médico você entende perfeitamente do que se trata. Eu tive acesso a bastante material genético seu para provar meu ponto. Basta ter os contatos certos em lugares altos, e com dinheiro tudo está ao nosso alcance. Você sabia que indiretamente, a família Holmes custeou meus estudos?

 _Mantenha-a falando,_ John pensou desesperadamente. _Talvez ela fique distraída e te deixe ir._

— Eu não sou... Uma quimera genética. — ele falou de novo, insistindo nesse fato, embora ele soubesse que nunca realmente fez exames suficientes para poder provar que ela estava errada.

— Mas você é _Johnny boy._ Você absorveu seu pequeno gêmeo ômega ainda na barriga de sua mãe. O que fazemos por sobrevivência não é, lindo? Você tem duas cadeias de DNA distintas.

— Mas eu sou um Agênero. — John falou com confusão.

— Não, não, não amorzinho... — ela sorriu novamente passando os dedos numa patética paródia de carinho através de seus cabelos. — Você é um _suprimido._

Ela disse como se isso significasse o mundo, como se John fosse entender tudo o que ela estava dizendo só por causa daquelas palavras.

— Sherlly... Sherlly tornou tudo tão fácil sabia? Me aproximar de você... Foi mais fácil do que pensamos que seria. Uma isca bem jogada e lá estava seu detetive farejando um caso como um cachorro à procura de um osso.  A promessa de pegar uma figura do criminosa como CAM deixou ele cego.

— Mas de qualquer forma, os Holmes não são muito inteligentes mesmo, não quando eles estão pensando com seus paus. Meu irmão conseguiu trilhar o seu caminho através daquela família, e agora foi a minha vez. Não é maravilhoso?

— Se é tudo sobre mim, porque se preocupar com Sherlock? Eu poderia nunca... Nunca tê-lo conhecido.

Ela riu, desdenhosa.

— E se esse fosse o caso, você já estaria morto.

Ela falou em uma voz tão factual que John começou a tremer sentindo o poder da ameaça real pela primeira vez. Ameaça à sua vida.

— Eu fui atrás de agêneros e suprimidos por anos. — ela falou pensativa agora. — Eu evolui muito com minhas pesquisas. Hoje, eu tenho o faro de um alfa e o controle de um beta graças aos meus estudos.

— Você... Você é a assassina de agêneros. Você usou a si mesma como cobaia?

Ela deu de ombros. — Não sou assassina... Ainda. Tecnicamente não fui eu que os matei. Eu só colhi o que precisava deles. E eles não eram todos agêneros, alguns eram semelhantes a você, muitos betas e alfas suprimidos. Mas você Johnny, você é único. Nunca vi ninguém como você. Um ômega suprimido? Isso é realmente interessante e o que faz você tão especial.

— Porque?!

— Genes ômegas são recessivos, por isso a porcentagem de ômegas é tão baixa quando comparada à betas e alfas. Mas ômegas, eles são especiais. Muitos considerariam que são a parte fraca da sociedade, mas não são... O poder que um ômega pode ter sobre um alfa é absoluto. Você não tem ideia do que o cheiro de um ômega faz para um alfa, mesmo para um beta. Eles são sedutores por natureza, manipuladores de fato. Apenas um estalar de dedo e um ômega teria a capacidade de incitar guerras se apenas soubesse como usar a porra da cabeça da maneira certa!

— É isso que você quer? Ser uma ômega? Ser fraca, estar vulnerável à um alfa?

— É uma questão de controle, bebê. Eu seria a mistura de tudo... Uma ômega para manipular até o mais frio dos alfas, uma alfa para poder sobrepujar a vontade de me submeter, e também uma beta, para ter controle e equilíbrio sobre tudo isso.

— Você jamais conseguiria isso. Isso é loucura. Nenhum corpo aguentaria essa variedade de genes. Você deveria saber disso.

— Eu e meu irmão nascemos agêneros, mas já temos características betas e alfas. Só falta uma, apenas uma para conseguirmos tudo o que queremos.

— E porque não tomar isso de qualquer outro ômega?

Ela esfregou o nariz contra o de John em um beijo de esquimó. John tentou fundir-se à parede, seu corpo lançando-se para trás, tentando se afastar da mulher louca.

— Porque não existe potência. Eu tentei, mas as cinco cobaias morreram e o material não era bom para manipulação. Você é suprimido... São anos, anos e anos de calores reprimidos, de variação hormonais que só precisam ser trazidas à tona... Imagine o poder, a qualidade disso?

— Você é louca!

— Isso, meu querido, é um grande elogio. — ela sorriu amorosamente.

— Oh... Eu posso sonhar com o controle que eu vou ter extraindo seus feromônios. O potencial de fazer alfas se curvarem, alfas como os Holmes... Os sprays betas adulterados começaram a despertar parte de quem você é, mas eu preciso acelerar as coisas. Eu tenho uma aposta para ganhar.

— Sherlock nunca vai deixar isso acontecer. — John falou convicto.

— Mas ele já deixou, amor... Afinal, ele não está aqui para me impedir... — colocando a mão no bolso, ela retirou duas seringas pequenas, uma contendo um líquido leitoso e a outra vazia. A vazia serviria para coletar fosse o que fosse que a louca precisava. A cheia poderia ser insulina pelo formato da injeção, mas John duvidava muito disso.

Quase não doeu, mas John sentiu logo em seguida a picada em seu pescoço.

Ele ia morrer. Ele ia morrer como todos os outros. Ele ia morrer...

_Sherlock... Sherlock... Sherlock..._ _Meu alfa... meu alfa…_

O nome de Sherlock começou a rodopiar por sua mente em forma de oração. Uma súplica. Um lamento.

Seu corpo desceu lentamente pela parede ao lado da porta quando Janine o largou sentado no chão, seus saltos pretos e sua panturrilha torneada sendo a única coisa visível para John através dessa posição até que ela agachou em sua frente. John não tinha como lutar, seu corpo sentia-se drenado, exausto, a respiração cada vez mais pesada, dificultosa, os olhos enxergando o rosto de Janine como se estivesse vendo-a através de um túnel.

Não era a última coisa que ele queria ver em sua vida, o rosto de sua assassina.

— Sherlock e Mycroft atrapalharam muitos dos nossos negócios. — ela disse batendo o dedo indicador na ponta do nariz de John como se ele fosse uma criança. Ele queria perguntar a quem ela se referia como _nós,_ até que com uma mão enluvada ela deixou cair um cartão branco e liso em seu colo.

_Com os cumprimentos dos irmãos J.M e J.M._

— Se você sobreviver, o que te faria o primeiro, diga que meu irmão Jimmy manda lembranças e pergunta como anda seu adorável esposo, Sherrinford Holmes. Não esqueça de lembrar também, que Janine Moriarty passou por aqui.

Ela riu novamente, um riso perverso e maléfico, e isso foi a última coisa que John ouviu antes do mundo se transformar em nada mais que escuridão.

 

(***)

 

Quando Sherlock subiu as escadas de 221B, seu corpo se curvou em choque por causa dos impactos dos cheiros que ele sentiu. Havia resquícios de confusão, raiva e medo genuíno vindos de John. Havia também o cheiro de Janine, mas estava errado. Ela cheirava como Alfa, mas não podia ser, ela não era Alfa, ela era uma agênero. Todos esses pensamentos desvaneceram quando ele passou pela porta, porque ele sentiu como se fosse morrer, como se seu coração fosse explodir, como se sua alma estivesse sendo arrancada do seu corpo.

John estava sentado no chão, as mãos cruzadas no colo, os olhos abertos, vítreos, encarando o nada.

Sherlock urrou, um som destruído saindo de sua garganta.

 _Meu companheiro, meu companheiro!_ Seu alfa gritou desesperado enquanto Sherlock abaixava para reunir o corpo de John em seus braços, chorando copiosamente.

Ele não ouviu Sra. Hudson subindo para ver o motivo do uivo triste, ele não ouviu ela chamando a emergência, enquanto ele sacudia o corpo de John para frente e para trás em seus braços, como um metrônomo.

Ele mal percebeu quando a equipe da ambulância subiu as escadas rapidamente ou a enfermeira beta que tentava afastá-lo do corpo de John enquanto ele rosnava. Ele sabia que arrancaria a mão de qualquer um que tentasse encostar em seu companheiro com os dentes.

Ele rosnou, uivou, lamentou com tudo o que tinha. Ele não era mais ele, racional, homem Sherlock. Era seu alfa, totalmente no controle, totalmente primal e desesperado.

_Sedem o alfa!_

Ele ouviu ao longe, então ele sentiu a picada em seu pescoço e enfim, seu alfa recuou enquanto ele desmaiava. O último pensamento que rodopiou por sua mente foi o sorriso de John sonolento, aninhado em seus braços como se aquele fosse o melhor lugar do mundo para estar.

Era um bom pensamento... Um muito bom...

(***)

Quando Sherlock acordou, ele estava em uma cama de hospital, os braços e pernas amarrados à cama. Ele rosnou furiosamente, até que Mycroft apareceu em sua linha de visão, o rosto cansado, linhas de expressão vincando sua face, como se ele tivesse envelhecido anos desde a última vez que Sherlock o viu.

John!

Sherlock lembrou, e o rosto dele deve ter mostrado seu desespero porque Mycrofy disse sem rodeios:

— John está vivo e completamente fora de perigo agora.

Um peso foi tirado do seu coração e ele sentiu seu corpo derretendo contra a cama em alívio.

— Os médicos não podem explicar como ele sobreviveu ou as mudanças que estão acontecendo com ele. Estão chamando de milagre de gêneros.

Sherlock franziu o cenho em confusão.

Mycroft então arrastou a cadeira ao lado da cama de Sherlock, as mãos sobrepostas no cabo de madeira do guarda-chuva preto.

— Nossos técnicos demoraram a perceber que as câmeras de segurança da sala de seu apartamento foram sabotadas. Havia uma imagem de John chegando, deitando no sofá e dormindo, mas não era isso que realmente estava acontecendo. A equipe técnica só percebeu que algo estava errado porque você apareceu em uma das capturas entrando em Baker Street, mas não apareceu entrando no apartamento e a mesma imagem de John dormindo continuou rodando em um loop.

— Sua equipe de incompetentes! — Sherlock rosnou.

— Todos foram demitidos. — Mycroft suspirou. — Eu consegui, no entanto, recuperar o verdadeiro áudio... — ele falou retirando um pequeno gravador de dentro do bolso do seu paletó de três peças.

Ele apertou o play e Sherlock começou a ouvir tudo o que havia acontecido com John com uma sensação de terror no coração.

Malditos Moriarty’s.

Depois de ouvir tudo completamente, Mycroft falou suavemente, um pedido de desculpas pela quase morte de John.

— Janine e James Moriarty foram capturados no aeroporto de Gatwic e levados sob custódia. A história oficial é que James reagiu com violência durante o caminho, tentou ferir um dos agentes e foi morto no combate, tiro limpo, na cabeça. Janine ao ver o irmão morto tentou atacar outro agente e recebeu o mesmo destino.

Alívio. Alívio era tudo o que Sherlock podia sentir naquele instante.

— Eles não irão mais incomodar você ou John. Eu apreendi todas as bases de testes genéticos deles, e enquanto falamos, a rede de crime dos Moriarty’s está caindo como dominós.

— Eu deveria ter percebido... — Sherlock resmungou.

Mycroft deu de ombros.

— Seu intelecto estava comprometido. — ele disse, e pela primeira vez na vida não parecia uma ofensa.

— Obrigado... — Sherlock sussurrou. Mycroft inclinou a cabeça em aceitação silenciosa.

— Está na hora de você manter o controle Sherlock. John é o único sobrevivente, mas isso vai mudá-lo completamente. Você percebe isso agora?

— Sim... — Sherlock disse, encarando as paredes brancas imaculadas do quarto de hospital. — Ele detesta ser fraco, vulnerável, ele vai odiar o que ele está se tornando.

— Então faça-o ver que isso não importa. Não o deixe se afastar de você. Ele é um bom homem e vai ser um bom ômega.

— Lestrade mandou você falar essas palavras? — Sherlock revirou os olhos. — É uma sessão de terapia positivista por acaso?

— Eu só estou te falando o óbvio, Sherlock. Por experiência, eu sei o que é conviver com um ômega que tem a personalidade forte. Greg raramente aceita minha ajuda, Greg sabe se defender sozinho muito bem, e se você ceder aos seus instintos alfa e tentar subjugar seu ômega, você vai ter uma explosão nas suas mãos. Eles são coisas belas Sherlock, mas também podem ser selvagens e independentes.

Sherlock parou para pensar na realidade das palavras de Mycroft. Era verdade, pura e simples. Greg conseguiu – mesmo sendo ômega – galgar sozinho o seu caminho profissional se tornando um Detetive Inspetor do MET. Ele tem uma quantidade louvável de casos resolvidos por conta própria, e paralelo à isso, ele é um pai maravilhoso e um bom ômega para seu alfa.

Sherlock faria de tudo para mostrar para John que não importava o que ele era agora, mas o que sempre importaria era quem ele era. Ele era _seu John,_ seu para ter, não atrás, não inferior, mas ao lado, como companheiro, como seu condutor de luz.

Sherlock assentiu para Mycroft, entendendo enfim a profundidade de suas palavras.

— Eu tenho que ir... — o homem mais velho disse. — Tenho algumas explicações para dar para... Mamãe.

Sherlock estremeceu sentindo uma vaga pena pelo seu irmão mais velho.

— Quando posso ver John?

— Em breve. Seu alfa já está sob controle, então os médicos já estão vindo te desamarrar e te liberar.

— Obrigado... — Sherlock falou de novo, sincero, olhando para todas as direções, menos para seu irmão.

— É o que os irmãos mais velhos fazem. — Mycroft respondeu com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios e saiu da sala.

Sherlock contou os segundos, esperando o momento que enfim, ele veria John.

 

(***)

 

Não foram segundos, infelizmente. Foram três agonizantes dias até permitirem que Sherlock visse John.

Quando Sherlock entrou no quarto de John, seus olhos quase reviraram em suas órbitas pelo cheiro impregnado em torno do ambiente. Era doce, atraente e denso, como chocolate derretido, quente e picante, que fez sua boca encher de água até que ele engoliu grosso, usando a porta do quarto como apoio para que suas pernas não cedessem embaixo dele. O mais lindo em tudo isso, é que debaixo de todo esse cheiro maravilhosamente desconcertante, era tudo John. Seu John. Seu companheiro.

Ele não notou que estava ronronando de olhos fechados, até que John limpou a garganta.

Seus olhos abriram rapidamente, encarando o rosto de John como se estivesse saindo de um transe – e estava.

— Você cheira tão bem... — John sussurrou, as pupilas dilatadas, o rosto corado, a boca entreaberta em um estado de choque.  — Eu tenho vontade de... De te provar completamente. De lamber cada parte do seu corpo.

John falou e em seguida corou até a raiz de seus cabelos colocando a mão sobre a boca, os olhos arregalados como se não acreditasse em suas próprias palavras.

Sherlock riu suavemente, sentando na beira da cama de John, dando o pulso para o ômega novato cheirar.

John gemeu, o nariz enterrando na pele do alfa, a língua lambendo, provando o sabor da sua pele pálida.

Sherlock estremeceu com prazer.

— Venha aqui! — John falou exigente, sua voz grave de desejo para estar mais perto. Sherlock percebeu naquele instante o tipo de ômega que John já estava demonstrando ser. Um ômega forte e impertinente.

Sherlock deitou e ajeitou-se na cama, até que John estava deitado em cima dele, o nariz enterrado em seu pescoço, cheirando, marcando e mordiscando levemente, perfumando o alfa inconscientemente, sussurrando _meu, meu alfa, meu,_ sem ao menos perceber.

Uma mão grande de Sherlock subiu para os cabelos loiros finos, um carinho leve e constante.

— Você me quer? — John perguntou repentinamente, a cabeça subindo para encarar os olhos de Sherlock. Havia desejo, mas havia também racionalidade ali. John não estava fora de controle, ele não estava perdido em um mar de feromônios. Ele estava reagindo, sim, mas ele estava no comando dos seus atos, um ser senciente.

— Sim. — Sherlock respondeu sem hesitação. — Eu quero você, quero marca-lo como meu, quero que nos unamos pelo resto de nossas vidas naturais, porque eu sei John, que não haverá outro para mim além de você. Não há outro que eu queria além de você.

John suspirou em alívio.

— Mycroft me falou... Tudo o que você fez para ficar comigo, o que você sofreu indo contra as ordens de sua mãe... Eu tive bastante tempo para pensar aqui, enquanto meu corpo mudava por dentro, dolorosamente, devo acrescentar.

O alfa de Sherlock choramingou com o pensamento de seu ômega em sofrimento.

John o aplacou, lambendo e mordiscando sua mandíbula, um som quase não humano saindo por sua boca, tranquilizando seu alfa, instando-o a ver que ele estava bem agora.

— Eu deduzi que você fosse odiar ser um ômega. — Sherlock falou, confusão estampada em seu rosto.

— Eu odiei, eu odiei quando os médicos me explicaram. Eu só conseguia pensar em minha mãe, em como ela era fraca, em como ela foi tão humilhada ao longo da vida por um alfa que era um lixo, mas então eu parei para pensar... Você não é esse tipo de alfa, você não é como meu pai. Você é um homem bom, com um bom coração e você não me machucaria desse jeito. Você não quebraria seu condutor de luz, não é? Quem te daria as melhores ideias, então? — John riu com humor e Sherlock acompanhou a risada silenciosa.

— Como... Como eu posso odiar isso, se ser um ômega é o que vai me permitir estar com você da maneira mais profunda que existe? Vamos estar quimicamente ligados, biologicamente fundidos.

— Sim! — Sherlock disse, um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, seu alfa regozijando por dentro.

John voltou a se esfregar contra o pescoço de Sherlock.

— Eu te amo meu alfa... Meu alfa brilhante e forte.

— Eu também te amo, meu ômega, meu companheiro.

Eles permaneceram assim, perfumando-se, sentindo emoções maravilhosas de placidez e completude invadindo seus corpos.

_O que não te mata, te fortalece._

John pensou, antes de dormir nos braços do seu homem e do seu alfa.

(***)

**Epílogo**

**3 meses depois...**

John era constantemente acompanhado por médicos competentes, garantindo o seu bem-estar físico após a sua mudança de gênero. Ele também voltou a fazer terapia para garantir sua saúde mental e emocional. A vida com Sherlock era uma maravilha, tudo se encaixando perfeitamente, trabalho e amor em completa sintonia. Sua vida parecia as vezes ser boa demais para ser verdade, mas há tempos John tinha desistido de tentar super-analisar e simplesmente vive-la.  

Os médicos informaram-lhe sobre o pico de aumento em seus hormônios, informando que seu primeiro calor estava se aproximando. John estava completamente aterrorizado e ao mesmo tempo ansioso para o momento. Ele e Sherlock poderiam se unir, finalmente, mas uma parte de John sentia medo porque ele sabia que em seu estado de calor ele estaria completamente vulnerável, a mercê do seu alfa completamente, mas ele confiava em Sherlock, com seu corpo e com seu coração.

Agora era só fazer os preparativos e esperar pelo momento que mudaria sua vida novamente, dessa vez de forma definitiva e irrevogável.

(***)

— John, eu te quero tanto... — Sherlock sussurrou, sua voz gutural ressoando em todos os ossos do ômega cada vez mais perdido em desejo e querer.

John estava nu na cama, suado, rubor espalhando-se em seu rosto e peito enquanto seu corpo procurava atrito nos lençóis agora molhados com seus fluídos. Ele estava além das palavras, além de qualquer formulação de pensamento racional.

Seu alfa estava em cima dele, beijando, lambendo, mordiscando seu corpo, os olhos escuros e primais, largando os pensamentos racionais e cedendo aos seus instintos mais primitivos.

John gemeu alto, serpenteando seu corpo na cama, exibindo-se para o seu alfa, seu membro rígido, vermelho e pulsante jorrando gotas peroladas de pré-ejaculação que seu alfa amorosamente provava, fazendo seu corpo vibrar com requintes deliciosos de crueldade, dando-lhe só o suficiente para não permitir que ele enlouquecesse, apenas aumentando a chama de desejo que já ardia no seu corpo, inflamando cada poro do seu corpo com desejo lascivo.

— Alfa... meu alfa...  — John balbuciou, os olhos revirando nas órbitas e um barulho estrangulado saindo de sua garganta quando seu alfa o engoliu por inteiro, calor molhado e requintado fazendo seu corpo vibrar.

Não demorou muito e John estava jorrando seu prazer na boca de Sherlock, seus lábios lançando gemidos pornográficos que reverberaram pelo quarto como um aditivo para o prazer do alfa, que se deliciou por estar satisfazendo seu ômega.

Mas o ômega queria mais que isso, ele sentia um vazio dentro dele, um vazio que precisava ser preenchido. John urrou, o calor voltando com mais força do que ele imaginava ser possível, e perdido em sua névoa de luxúria ele fincou seus calcanhares na cama levantando os quadris, o pescoço curvado para trás enquanto seus dedos por vontade própria circularam seu buraco molhado.

 _Oh céus,_ John estava tão molhado.

O alfa rosnou ao ver o ômega dando prazer a si mesmo, inserindo seus dedos no seu orifício relaxado, encharcado e solto.

A posição não era favorável, e seu ômega não conseguia a profundidade que precisava para se sentir realmente preenchido e satisfeito.

O mundo do ômega girou, quando de repente ele se viu sendo girado na cama pelas grandes mãos de seu alfa, seu rosto suado enterrado no travesseiro, seu alfa levantando o seu quadril fazendo John empinar o seu rabo no ar impudicamente, seu ômega não sentindo nenhum tipo de vergonha por estar se exibindo desse modo para o prazer visual de seu alfa.

Seu alfa espalhou suas bochechas, mordiscou a pele de sua bunda de forma deliciosa, e então John só sabia gritar e se contorcer, porque seu alfa estava lhe lambendo deliciosamente no seu lugar mais privado, chupando e empurrando língua e dedos em seu buraco cada vez mais ensopado.

Seu alfa envolveu a mão livre em torno do membro de John, que não havia amolecido mesmo após o primeiro orgasmo, e bastou apenas poucas carícias bem cronometradas com a penetração de sua língua e John estava jorrando como fogos de artifícios, uma, duas, três vezes, gemendo profusamente.

Seu alfa, porém, não aguentava mais esperar um único segundo. Tudo fora dito e feito, e ele tomaria o seu ômega agora.

Prendendo o ômega ao colchão, não forte, mas ainda com firmeza, o alfa empurrou seu enorme pau dentro de sua entrada. O ômega gemeu em alívio, sentindo que finalmente estava completo, estava cheio. Seu alfa era tão grande dentro dele, tão perfeito.

 

Sherlock não tinha pensamento coerente suficiente para ir devagar, não quando seu ômega começou a exigir que ele fosse mais fundo, mais rápido, mais forte, mais, mais, mais... Então, o alfa obedeceu as suas demandas, bombeando para dentro e fora febrilmente. 

 

— Meu! — o alfa rosnou, serpenteando uma mão possessiva sobre a barriga do seu ômega, a palma grande esfregando em forma circular.

 

— Vou te marcar... Vou te dar meu nó... Eu vou te fazer inchar tão grande com meus filhotes! Todo mundo vai ver que você é meu. Meu, meu, meu.

 

Ele lambeu e chupou o pescoço de John, ansioso para cravar os dentes e morder.

 

O ômega gritou de prazer quando seu alfa empurrou seu pênis dentro dele, amando o fervor com que ele estava estocando, fazendo choques de prazer reverberar por cada célula do seu corpo.

 

— Seu, sim, seu, oh Deus meu Alfa, só seu! Por favor, me encha com sua semente, dê-me seu nó, me faça crescer com seus filhotes. — o ômega balbuciou muito além de qualquer razão.

 

— Ah...! — ele gritou de novo, contorcendo-se avidamente, rebolando sobre pau gigante de Sherlock, tremendo de prazer com a atenção da boca quente em seu pescoço. Ele inclinou a cabeça para dar Sherlock melhor acesso.

 

Os gritos de prazer de seu ômega fizeram o alfa rosnar, lançando-se com mais ímpeto, penetrando mais duro, mais rápido, enfiando-se tão entusiasticamente no corpo disposto, amando os sons de seus corpos batendo, sentindo o deslizar delicioso dos líquidos quentes de John que jorravam e vazavam da sua entrada violada. 

 

— Oh meu ômega, você é tão apertado, tão molhada, só para mim...  _Só meu_.

 

— Oh! Oh meu alfa! — John gritou quando sentiu o inchaço dentro dele, o nó crescendo dentro de sua entrada. Seus olhos abriram e sua respiração ficou suspensa, então ele sentiu a mordida em seu pescoço, e tudo era luz branca e cegante, seu orgasmo varrendo-o quente enquanto o nó encaixava-se em uma parte dele tão profunda e inexplorada. Ele podia sentir a união dos dois.

 

Ele gemeu em êxtase, tremendo todo, e sentiu o seu alfa tremer de forma espasmódica em cima dele, jorrando sua semente profusamente.

— Eu te amo... — John falou quando conseguiu recuperar o seu fôlego, um pouco da sanidade voltando para ele depois de ter tratado a primeira onda de calor adequadamente.

Sherlock ajeitou ambos na cama com cuidado para não machucar John, fazendo-os ficar lado a lado agora, os corpos ainda atados pelo nó do alfa.

Sherlock lambeu, cheirou e mordiscou na marca de ligação. O ômega ronronou com prazer letárgico.

— Você pode sentir isso...? — John perguntou alguns minutos depois.

As mãos de Sherlock foram até a barriga de John, acariciando o ventre do seu ômega e gemendo de prazer.

— Mais de um... — John resmungou, perdido em contentamento

— Quantos...? — o alfa perguntou, surpreso.

Não era tão comum engravidar de múltiplos no primeiro calor, mas levando em consideração que John fora suprimido por toda a sua vida, seu ômega parecia ser especialmente fértil. Seu alfa rosnou de júbilo.

John podia sentir-se em tal sintonia com seu corpo, e ele não podia explicar como ele sabia, mas seu ômega sabia dizer por ele.

— Três filhotes, três filhotes meu alfa...

— Nossos filhotes... Nossos pequenos filhotes! — O alfa repetiu alegremente, até que outra onda de calor se apossou do corpo de seu ômega.

Ele rosnou com satisfação, sabendo que a partir daquele momento John seria seu para sempre, e que John lhe daria o que havia de mais lindo no mundo: uma família para honrar e amar, por todos os dias de sua vida.

  **Fim...**


End file.
